Tears of Blood
by Ketsurui288
Summary: This is a story that I am writing with one of my friends. It has to do with two half demons that join Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango in the search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. . I know you'll like if you've read my other stories.
1. Default Chapter

Tears Of Blood  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This is a story that is being written along with IrisHigure. It involves a half-wolf demon named Kara and a half-dog demon named Ketsurui. I hope you enjoy.  
  
I stood on my toes as I tried to look into the garbage can. My stomach begged me to eat something, anything. I couldn't see anything in the can that I was searching through. I sat down and curled into a ball as the hunger ripped through me again. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes again. I tried to suppress the emotions welling up inside of me from the frustration of not finding any food.  
  
I picked at the loose threads from my tattered dress as I looked around the alley warily. I easily took down any humans, but I didn't want to be surprised. I looked at the ground and watched a line of small ants scurry by. My stomach rumbled again in hunger as I watched them carry small bits of food to their nest.  
  
I sniffled as the pain gnawed at my stomach again and tears came to my eyes. I stood up unsteadily and stumbled over near the street. I leaned against the wall of a building and watched the people pass by as the scent of food reached my nose. I crept from the shadows as the most delectable scent filled my nose.  
  
I followed the smell and crept upon a woman who was eating a pizza. I watched her and my mouth watered as the delicious aromas wafted over to me. I crept closer and looked around for danger as the food became more tempting. I watched her take another bite full of pizza before I leapt at the food, grabbing pieces of pizza. I heard the woman scream as I turned and started running. I could hear footsteps running after me and I tried running faster as I shoved bites of the delicious food into my mouth.  
  
I ran up steps that led to a shrine as the person following me grew closer. I ran quickly to a smaller shrine. I hid in the dark corner and continued shoveling the food into my mouth as the person drew closer. I cowered in the corner finishing off the last bite as the footsteps stopped at the door. I flicked my ear as the door opened up. A woman stepped in and looked at me with a dark smile. Her eyes glowed a dull red as she approached me and looked down at me. I could feel her eyes burning through my body as she lifted me up by my hair and through me into the well. I shrieked and squeezed my eyes shut as I seemed to fall for eternity.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and sat up, looking around at my surroundings. I was at the bottom of the well. I looked up and I could see a clear sky above me, before there had been a roof. I looked around the area where I was lying and climbed to my feet. I slowly walked to one side and pulled on a vine that stretched down the side. I started climbing up the side and clawed my way over the side.  
  
I found myself in the middle of woods that hadn't been there before. I stood up and looked around as butterflies fluttered by me. I could see a tall tree that stood out from the rest. I sniffed at the air and recognized the scent of food. I ran towards the scent and crept to the edge of the forest where a village was visible. I crept more into the village and tucked my tail down, laying my ears flat. I was so hungry.  
  
I crept closer till an arrow landed in the earth right in front of my nose. I looked up and saw a human woman with raven hair looking down at me coldly. I looked up at her fearfully as the wind picked up and swept her hair around her.  
  
"Leave this place, half-breed. You don't belong here," she said harshly as she drew another arrow back in her bow. I whimpered and backed up, nodding my head slowly, before I jumped up and fled away.  
  
I fled through the forest till I came upon the tree I had noticed before. I leaned against it and whimpered as the hunger bit into me again. A flash of red caught my eye and I looked up to see a half-dog demon looking down at me from a perch in the tree.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" he asked quietly as he leapt down beside me. I inched away from him slightly and whimpered before answering him.  
  
"My name is Ketsurui Kokoro," I looked up at him with my ears drooping, fearing that he would attack me like the others.  
  
A/N: I know it's short. And I know I haven't updated my other stories in forever. -_-; I'm really trying though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of Blood  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I hope this is good enough for my loyal fans, lol. Review! I love reviews! Reviews are good! Reviews are like candy! ^.^ Just click that little button at the bottom left and review!!  
  
The silver haired man nodded his head as he looked me over. He said in response, "My name is Inuyasha. Would you like something to eat?"  
  
I nodded my head vigorously and looked up at him with a huge smile. He leapt up to the top of the tree and came back down with a piece of cooked meat. He held it out towards me and I could feel my mouth watering as I stared at the food being offered.  
  
I looked up at him happily and grinned as I said enthusiastically, "Thank you!" He handed me the meat and I gulped it down in huge bites. He watched me curiously as I licked my fingers and wagged my tail.  
  
"Where are your parents, kid?" he asked as he sat down cross-legged and folded his arms.  
  
I looked at the ground as tears welled in my eyes and shook my head, clearing them away. "My daddy left a long time ago and my mommy doesn't want me anymore," I said as I looked up at him.  
  
He nodded his head and leapt to the top of the tree. "You better watch out, kid. Half-demons aren't wanted around here."  
  
I nodded and stood up, walking towards the mountains.  
  
~~~******~~~****~~~****~~****~~***~~**~~****~****~****~***~~**~**~**  
  
I slowly climbed up the mountain as another roll of hunger went through my body. I sniffed at the air as a scent of meat wafted towards me. I started leaping up the mountain face as quickly as I could and crept towards the scent.  
  
I could see a pack of wolf demon's gathered together, eating a feast of deer meat. I crept closer and wagged my tail hopefully as one looked towards me. He whispered something to another wolf demon then smiled towards me.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" he asked politely as he held out a piece of meat to me.  
  
I nodded my head vigorously and wagged my tail as I inched out of hiding. He grinned, flashing his fangs as I crept closer with a hand stretched out for the meat. He suddenly jerked it away and I looked at him in fear as I noticed the wolves gathering around me. I looked around wildly as the wolves drew closer and a single wolf stepped forward. He had a ponytail and ice blue eyes that stared at me coldly.  
  
"Well, well.."he snickered. "A worthless mutt has made its way into our den. What are you doing here, half-breed?" he growled as he stepped closer.  
  
"I was just looking for food," I said shakily as I cowered away from him. I felt another wolf shove me forward, and I fell into the dirt.  
  
"Your worthless kind doesn't deserve to be alive," he growled as he kicked me in the side.  
  
I whimpered and tried to climb to my feet as another kick was aimed at me. I was grabbed up by my hair and thrown into one of the other wolves who had a ravenous glint in his eyes. I felt a flash or horrid pain as claws were dug into my arms. I struggled and got free. I ducked between them and ran till I came to another mountain rising. I began scurrying up the mountain as I heard the wolves growling and snarling behind me. I moved faster and cried out as I tripped and sprawled. I climbed to my feet and continued running.  
  
I suddenly felt an unbearable pain run through my entire back. I looked behind me and saw the head wolf demon smirking at me with a bloody blade in his grasp. I weakly scrambled up the mountain till I came upon a cliff and looked down over the edge. I looked behind me and saw pools of my own blood as the demons drew around me.  
  
"What should we do with her, Kouga?" one of the wolves asked as he pulled me up by my hair. I limply lied in his grasp and looked at them through blurry eyes as the wolf with the ponytail looked at me and grinned.  
  
He took me from the other wolf's grasp and grinned down at me. "Throw her over the cliff. No one would miss this worthless scum." He walked over to the side and I started struggling as I looked down the steep cliff face to the jagged rocks below.  
  
"Please don't!" I cried out as tears welled in my eyes and I looked at him in fear. He smirked coldly and let go as the wolves began laughing.  
  
I fell towards the ground and screamed as the ground rushed up to me. I felt my body being torn apart by the jagged rocks as I landed on the ground. I felt one of legs snap like a twig as I landed. I screamed in pain and tried to climb to my feet. My own blood was everywhere. I collapsed in tears and pain, fainting from blood loss.  
  
I stayed that way for a week before I had healed enough so that I could move. I stumbled back towards the village I had been to and met Inuyasha at. I limply leaned against the tallest tree before I fell to the ground in pain. I saw a flash of red and silver appear and looked up to see Inuyash.  
  
"Ketsurui? What happened?" he asked gently as he knelt beside me.  
  
"A wolf demon pack..They attacked me..." I whimpered as I tried to sit up.  
  
He lifted my battered body up and looked at me worriedly. "I'll take care of you for now. Till you're old enough to fend for yourself at least."  
  
I nodded my head and darkness surrounded me as I fell into another sleep.  
  
~~**~~***~***~***~**~***~~***~*~**~*~*~*~***~~~***~**~*~~~**~~*~**~  
  
And he did take care of me. Good care of me. Till I turned 16. Then chaos struck.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" I yelled, trying to make my voice louder than the humans' screams.  
  
I raced through the burning village, looking for a flash of silver and red. I looked around frantically, till I saw him slashing through a human net. I watched as he leapt through the top of the Shikon no Tama's shrine, and humans ran towards it with bows drawn.  
  
I raced closer and watched as he leapt out of it and it burst into flames. He flew through the air with a glowing, pink gem in his claws. I raced through the woods and tried to catch up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I cried out as I watched an arrow fly through the air and pin him to a tree. I looked towards the scent of blood and saw the raven haired woman holding a bow in her hands.  
  
I looked back towards Inuyasha and tears started falling down my cheeks as I watched his body relax. I looked towards the humans as a little girl with an eye patch knelt beside that raven haired woman.  
  
I leapt into the trees as the tears streamed down my face heavier. I landed on the ground and half stumbled and ran to the door of a hut. "Houshin!" I sobbed as I knocked at the side of the door. "They killed Inuyasha!"  
  
The door opened as my human fiancé looked at me. He wrapped his arms around me and I collapsed into him, sobbing harder. "It's okay," he said soothingly as he stroked one of my ears.  
  
"He was like a big brother to me. He took care of me almost my entire life," I sobbed into his chest as his grip on my tightened and he continued stroking my ear. He pulled me inside and sat me down on his cot, as he continued hugging me.  
  
"Don't worry. They didn't kill him. He's only under a spell that shall be broken one day," he said softly as he looked into my eyes. I nodded my head and leaned closer into him.  
  
"I don't understand why Inuyasha did that.." I said quietly. I shook my head and looked up at Houshin.  
  
A/N: Review!! Clicky button thingy and review! XD 


	3. Chapter 3

Tears of Blood  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Reviews are good! I love all people who review! ^.^ Reviews are good for your health!  
  
"They want me to watch over Kikyo's grave," Houshin said quietly as he picked up his pack. "Demons might try to raid it in search of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Then I'm going with you. I can protect you and help you protect the grave," I said as I looked up at him stubbornly.  
  
He sighed heavily and leaned down, kissing me softly. "Fine, you can come. But I won't let you get hurt." I nodded and smiled up at him before following him outside to the woods that lied around our hut.  
  
We walked far into the forest as we headed towards the largest tree. I paused as I remembered what had happened to Inuyasha at that horrid place before I continued onwards. I looked ahead of us and I could see a small shrine over a freshly dug area of soil. Kikyo's grave.  
  
I leaned against a tree and watched Houshin as he sorted out the scrolls he had packed away for banishing the demons in search of the sacred jewel. He looked up at me and smiled reassuringly before going back to sorting his scrolls.  
  
I sniffed at the air as a sudden sent caught my nose and I said quietly, "A demon is heading this way. A wolf demon by the smell of it. Should I destroy it?"  
  
"No. I will simply use a demon scroll on it to be rid of it," he said calmly as he picked one up and stood beside me in the shadows of the trees.  
  
"Okay, Houshin," I said quietly as the scent grew closer at an amazing speed. I sniffed again as a faintly familiar scent lingered with the other. "Kouga..." I growled quietly as the scent approached.  
  
I watched as a half wolf demon entered the clearing where Kikyo's grave was. She searched frantically as though she had lost something before Houshin stepped forwards from the shadows.  
  
"You won't find it, it's getting ready to enter a new body," he said quietly as he stood poised for a fight. She turned towards us and looked straight at Houshin. I watched her eyes dance with anger and sadness as she looked back to the grave then back to him with fierce determination.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Houshin. I lived in a village a few days journey from here. I'm here to make sure Kikyo's soul rests in peace. You looking for the Shikon no Tama will not help that. I would appreciate it if you left. I won't have to hurt you if you do," he said calmly.  
  
"I need the jewel to join the wolf tribe again!! I am not gonna let you stop me!" she said angrily as her eyes blazed.  
  
I looked back to Houshin as he said calmly and quietly, "Whatever you want."  
  
I looked back to the wolf and saw her eyes dancing with fire before she leapt at him with her claws extended. I almost leapt at her but controlled myself as Houshin opened the scroll and began to chant the ancient ritualistic words. The lettering on the scroll glowed a blood red.  
  
"Demon Scroll!!"  
  
I watched as the scroll transformed into a giant spider and pinned the girl to the ground. The girl struggled slightly before she glared at him. He walked toward her before I stepped into the stop what he was prepared to do.  
  
"Houshin! Don't kill her!"  
  
He turned to face me and the wolf looked over in my direction. "Why? She's after the Shikon no Tama, and I was asked to keep it away from demons. She's a demon, so why should I not kill her?" he asked as he stared at me.  
  
"She's only a half-demon. She's blinded for the desire to go back to that damn tribe. Release her, Houshin," I said quietly as I looked at the small wolf demon.  
  
"Alright," he said reluctantly before waving his hand to dispel the spider. The small half-demon stood up and looked between me and Houshin warily. "Get out of here. Come back, and I will kill you," he said quietly as he turned back to me.  
  
I watched as the wolf looked between Houshin and I once again before she ran off. I walked out of the shadows and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That was very good of you," I said with a small smile. I let him go and walked back over to the tree, leaning against the trunk.  
  
"Other demons will come," he said quietly as he stood beside me. I nodded my head and stared into the forest, watching the sky as it changed colors and the sun set.  
  
I sat in the tree quietly as I awaited for Houshin to return from the battle with that demon, Naraku. I looked down from my perch as I heard footsteps passing by. I could see wounded soldiers making their way to the village and I hopped from the branch. I couldn't see Houshin, my dear Houshin.  
  
I leapt from the tree and grabbed one of the stronger soldiers by the neck and glared into his eyes. "Where's Houshin?" I demanded as the scent of blood grew stronger, making my instincts go wild with hunger.  
  
"H-Houshin was k-killed in battle," he stammered out.  
  
I let go of him and stared blankly at nothing. "No...Houshin..." I said in disbelief as I slumped to the ground. "Houshin..." I murmured as the tears ran their course down my cheeks.  
  
I stared up at the sky as the tears started flowing heavier. I growled low and stood up as I felt my claws lengthening. I could feel pure rage boiling throughout my body as I tried to escape from the village before I destroyed it in a blind fury. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as the heartache became too much and I fell to the ground on my knees. The pounding in my ears became deafening and blacked out.  
  
I sniffed at the air as I cam closer to Kouga once again. It was time for me to seek vengeance on all who had hurt me. It was time for Kouga and Naraku to pay for what they had done. I leapt into the trees again as the scent grew nearer. I could the rage burning in my body as I drew the daggers that I had received from Totosai.  
  
It was time for that wretched wolf to pay for the hell he caused me...  
  
A/N: The more reviews, the faster I update. So REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Tears of Blood  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: This chapter is where my version of "Half Demons Met" begins. REVIEW PEOPLE!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!! JUST PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM THAT SAYS REVIEW!! I love all people who have reviewed and I love all who do!! *huggles people that reviewed*  
  
I leapt towards the scent as it grew stronger. It was defiantly Kouga. I leapt up one more time and spotted him before I drew my daggers and slashed at him. He spun around and dodged me before I got a chance to tear him open as I had often dreamed of doing.  
  
He leapt away from me then came at me with his claws aimed at my throat. I blocked his claws with my dagger then slashed at him, missing by bare inches. He quickly kicked me and I flew backwards against a tree. ] I wiped the blood from my lip and through one of my daggers at him. He easily dodged it and smirked.  
  
"Still trying to kill me, huh? When will you learn that you will never be strong enough to defeat me?" he said arrogantly with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"I will kill you!!" I snarled as I dropped my other dagger and leapt at him with my claws outstretched.  
  
He smirked wider and moved to the side just as I was about to strike him down. I turned around and he kicked me once again. I fell to the ground and growled low.  
  
"You can't beat me. Give it up mutt," he said before he ran off in a brown whirlwind.  
  
I snarled louder and punched my fist through a tree. The tree rocked slightly before falling over and crashing into several others. I was seriously pissed now. I leapt into the direction he had run in and growled low. I didn't care if it took me years, I would find a way to kill him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I knelt by a river as anger filled me again for not being able to finish off that damn wolf. I leaned my head down and began to wash the dirt and blood from my claws and hair as the anger surged throughout my body once again.  
  
I could remember the hatred in his eyes as he pushed me over the cliff side. I could remember the hateful smirk that had been plastered on his face. I could remember the pain as my body hit the jagged rocks.  
  
I bared my fangs as my claws grew longer in my rage. I perked my ears up as a sound of harsh winds neared me. I leapt to my feet and turned to see a blurred wind heading towards me.  
  
"Kouga...It must be him. The smell of wolf is reeking from it. It must be him. Now I can have my vengeance for what he did to me," I growled low as I ran towards the blurred winds.  
  
I slashed at the wind with my claws extended as they disappeared. I felt my claws strike flesh and I looked up as the wolf jumped into a tree. "Come out here Kouga! Fight me like the demon you claim to be! I won't show you mercy like you never showed me!" I snarled angrily as I slashed through the tree that he was in.  
  
I watched as the wolf leapt out of the tree and I rushed at him again with my claws extended. Then the wolf turned to me and I stopped short. It wasn't that damned wolf, it was another.  
  
"You're that half demon that was at Kikyo's grave!" I said in shock as I stood up straight from my fighting stance.  
  
"Wait...If you saw me at the grave...You were the one who stopped the priest from killing me..." the small half-demon muttered as she climbed to her feet.  
  
"Your...scent is so much like Kouga's...I'm sorry. Please forgive me," I sighed with a small bow.  
  
"Why are you after Kouga? Did he do something to you?" she asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
I flinched slightly and looked at the smaller demon before turning around and lifting my shirt up, revealing the jagged scars that ran the length of my back. I heard the small demon gasp behind me and I lowered my shirt, turning back to face her.  
  
"Those scars were what Kouga did to me. He put me through hell. I was only a pup when he did this to me," I said quietly as I fixed my clothing and looked at her.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," she murmured as she looked at me with pitying eyes. I hate that look when people give it to me.  
  
"Don't apologize for something you didn't do or cause," I muttered.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name's Kara," the wolf said with a bright smile.  
  
I looked over at her and nodded, "Ketsurui."  
  
I sniffed at the air as a familiar scent came closer and anger surged through me once again. I growled low as I placed one of my claws to the hilt of one of my blades. A whirlwind appeared and vanished, leaving Kouga in its wake. He stood on a tree branch calmly looking over Kara, then nervously at me.  
  
"Kouga!! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me!" I snarled as I flexed my claws impatiently.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I was wondering if you were still alive," he said nonchalantly with a fang bared.  
  
"Feh! Like you care!" I growled as I clenched my fists and dug my claws into my palms.  
  
"I didn't come here to mess with you, mutt. It's good to see you're still alive, Kara. How's the hunt for the jewel shards?" I looked at him angrily and growled low. How could he even act like he cared about half-demons?  
  
""It's going okay..." she replied quietly. I stared at her then back to that heartless demon.  
  
"Hey," that wolf said quietly as he leapt down next to her and caressed her cheek, "You okay?"  
  
I felt my anger with him rising ever second as he talked to her. He seemed to hate all half-demons and here he was treating that wolf like a sister! He was nothing but a damn hypocrite! I looked down at my claws then at him before lunging at him and slashed towards him. He leapt out of the way and I glared at him in utter hatred.  
  
"Just wondering, but would either of you like information on the demon, Naraku?" Kouga said slyly with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Kara looked up at me and pleaded, "Don't kill him yet, Kets." She turned back to him and asked politely, "What do you have to tell us, Kouga?"  
  
"Naraku is heading to the west. He's searching for the jewel shards. It looks like you've got a few shards of your own, Kara. Just keep them away from that evil bastard. Even though the others don't want you in the tribe, Kara, I wouldn't care less if you were a half-demon or a full demon," he said. He almost sounded sane if it weren't for the fact that I could remember the pain he caused me.  
  
"Why would you care about a half-demon, you damn hypocrite!? It never stopped you from giving me these scars!" I growled in my rage and pain of what had happened to me.  
  
He turned without a response and walked into the forest, leaving Kara and I behind. My vision was turning red and my claws were lengthening. I took deep breaths as I tried to calm my anger to a reasonable level. I suddenly felt a small hand hold my own and my anger lowered considerably. I looked down to see Kara gripping my hand and looking up at me.  
  
"Kets, how am I gonna stand a chance against this Naraku? I don't even have any weapons..." she said as she looked up at me with wide eyes. I looked at her silently as an idea came to mind.  
  
Kara let go of my hand and sat down, fluffing her tail and getting all the dirt from it. I smiles lightly and sat down cross-legged a little ways from her. I watched as Kara got up and made her way to me then she lightly tugged my ears. I grabbed her tail and started petting it while laughing lightly. Kara giggled lightly and tugged on my ears one last time before letting go.  
  
"I know how to get you a weapon," I said as she settled down a little.  
  
"Really!?" she squealed brightly as a huge smile covered her face.  
  
"Yep. We'll go get a weapon forged for you by Totosai, the sword forger. I bet he could make a sword for you," I said confidently.  
  
"Cool. A sword forger. I can get my own blade! Okay, let's go for it!" Kara said excitedly as she jumped to her feet.  
  
I lifted Kara up on my back and headed towards Totosai's lands. I was prepared to get Kara a sword if it meant tearing someone's head off to do it. I caught a scent that smelled faintly of Houshin, but I shook it off and ran into the forest. 


End file.
